Devil May Cry: Doppleganger
by WinterRhain
Summary: A few months after Dante's shop is dubbed "Devil May Cry" a shifty client asks Dante to guard some belongings as it travels outside of the city. One of the belongings seems to emit a strong aura that doesn't feel completely.. demonic..
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Man it's been a while since I posted anything for my Fanfiction. Anyway here's a oneshot that has been on my mind for a while now and I finally had the motivation to write it out. COMMENCE~!

* * *

**Devil May Cry:**

**_The "Doppleganger"_**

_-Press Start-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_LOADING_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"**N**ever in a million years..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dante's silver hair blocked his vision as his eyes opened to that strange line. "Never in a million years.. the hell was that about..?" he thought to himself. Just then he heard the opening of his office door. He got up from his lying position on the old leather couch and looked to see who it was. It would appear that Dante had a customer. The man entering Devil May Cry seemed very jittery. He looked like the kind of person who was ridiculed for telling people some absurd story that no one would believe in and suffered alone with whatever the hell it was. "You a customer? If you're looking for a bathroom, the toilet's in the back." Said Dante. A bit of hair got in his eye so he blew upwards to his face but the lock of hair just fell down on him again. "U-um, excuse m-me, y-you the g-guy that takes o-odd j-jobs?" said the frightened man. He looked around everywhere in Dante's office despite speaking to him. Dante didn't have a care so long as the guy had a job for him and kicked the chair off the floor, sitting on it as it was brought back upright. "You can say that. Who's asking?" he said. Dante crossed his legs and let them rest on the office table toward the man." "b-but if you solve my problem I-I can p-pay you with th-this." The man then produced a piece of paper from his coat pocket and showed it to Dante. One of the demon hunter's eyebrows rose at the sight of this. It was a document showing stocks the man owned of a big company. If he did this job regardless of demon involvement, he could rack up a lot of money and pay his rent. "I'll do it." said Dante rather quickly. The man had an odd expression. It seemed to be some twisted mix between relief, shock, and something like the look you'd make after taking a bite of a delicious piece of pizza. "G-Great! GREAT!" The man became so excited out of no where and started to speak very fast. Dante could hardly keep up but made sure to remember the important parts of this job. Turns out all the guy needed was someone to guard the stuff he got some guys to move he inherited outside of the city. "Body guard duty? Too easy." The man had left after leaving some details to the job and Dante slipped on his red coat. He walked toward the door as he slid Ebony and Ivory into their back holsters next to Rebellion which hung on his back. "But what kind of company name is Ninja Theory anyway...?" The door slid open and it was time to go to work.

* * *

It was not long before Dante arrived at the address. He met the guys he was supposed to guard and watched them as they continued to load the truck full of stuff. It didn't look all that special. A few bits of furniture here, some boxes there.. but one thing stuck out from the rest. It was an old mirror that was maybe twice as big as the guys carrying it. It actually almost fell out of the two guy's hands that were carrying it into the truck. "BE CAREFUL!" shouted a man. Dante turned to the voice. Apparently his client had arrived there before he did to oversee the moving. The client spotted Dante and walked over him frantically. "OOOOHHH thank you thank you THANK YOU for taking up this job!" the man exclaimed. Dante was taken aback as the man took his hand and shook it profusely. Dante pulled his hand back in haste, rubbing it against his coat. "Y-yea.. sure." Dante has seen lots of weird stuff, but this guy took the cake. "S-so like we d-discussed earlier, you just have-" "Yea yea guard the stuff and make sure it gets to this address right?" Dante pulled out a piece of paper with the address on it and showed it to him. "Y-yes!" Again, this man seemed to be.. too excited about moving these belongings elsewhere. "We're good here! You the other guy? Hop in!" A voice was heard from the truck. "You h-heard him! G-go go!" Dante's client said. "Wait, what about my car?" Dante had thought he'd be driving along side the truck. "Just leave it here at my house." said the client, "It'll be here when you get back." Dante didn't like this and pulled out Ivory from her holster, jamming it to the guy's forehead. "It better be." he said with a stern tone pressing his beloved gun into the man's face. The client just giggled and nodded. Dante walked over to the truck and got ready to enter the passenger seat when he noticed there were no seats available. "Hey, where the hell do I sit?" Dante continued to look around the interior of the vehicle. Suddenly one of the movers grabbed Dante's coat and pulled him toward the back of the truck. "Hey, what are you doing?" He was ready to shoot a round to show them he was serious when the truck was opened and was told he'd be riding in the back with the cargo. Dante just started at their faces then looked at the truck. "You have to be kidding."


	2. The other guy

**Devil May Cry:**

**The "Doppleganger"**

* * *

_-Press Start-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOADING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"You are not human, are you?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dante sat on an old looking trunk in the back of the moving vehicle. The clinking and rumbling of the furniture within deterred the demon hunter from taking a nap. His arms were crossed and he just stared at the truck floor in irritation. "I could have easily taken my car there or shotgun in the other truck.." he mumbled to himself. He then felt the truck make a wide turn. He wondered where they were now seeing as they were driving on for a while now. "AHHHH!" Dante heard the driver scream from the front of the truck and immediately took out his twin guns. The truck started to swerve as Dante tried to keep his balance. Furniture and the like tossed and turned within the compartment. The demon hunter bobbed and weaved trying to dodge the flying objects catching whatever he could to save it from breaking. The truck came to a stop and had landed on its side. Dante had falled and was staring up at what would be the side of the truck. SCREECH, CRACK, went the metal sheet before him as claws tore their way through like paper. The sun was in Dante's eyes once enough of the truck was torn through. He covered his eyes with his left hand clutching onto Ebony. "DddAANnTEE..." went a voice. As obvious as it was a demon's face appeared from behind a dark sillhouette.

BANG!

Blood poured from the demon's face as its body became limp upon the fallen truck. Some of the blood fell on Dante's cheek. He got up from his lying position and climbed out of the truck with both guns in hand. It was nice getting out of that dark truck. The fresh air was nice save for the smell of blood and smoke coming from the other vehicle and the dead movers. He wiped the blood from his face and flicked it behind him - right on to the mirror he took notice of earlier. Suddenly he felt a surge of power behind him from where the mirror was. "I knew there was something with that mi-" Dante managed to murmur to himself. He was however cut off by the image of his demon form in the mirror as he looked down at it. The silver hair upon his demonic head remainded the same of not somewhat more stiff. He moved his head side to side taking a good look at his other form not sure whether he liked what he saw or not. "Maybe it's a good thing I can't stay like that for too long." The mirror pulsed with demonic energy as the glass began to shine a dark light. Dante's chest started to burn. It was if the Doppleganger soul he obtained months ago before fighting Vergil back in Hell were going rampant. His consciouness faded.

Light shone into the eyes of the red clad demon hunter. His eyes slowly opened at the sound of gunshots and the smell of oil and blood. "The hell..?" Dante got up and took view of his surroundings. Was he back in hell? He questioned himself. It indeed looked similar to the hell he has been to. Something was just off. He checked his equipment. Rebellion? Check. Ebony? Check. Ivory? Check. Coyote-A? Check. He didn't normally keep his shotgun on him but being a guard job, the extra firepower didn't hurt. Now for the gunshot sounds. He did a brisk jog and followed the sounds. Not long after his search did he see a young male with two handguns shooting down small demons and killing grounded ones with a decent looking sword. "Looks like he needs help." He said to himself. He pulled out his own guns and ran toward the fight. As soon as he took another step a bullet bounced off the ground mere inches where he had stepped. "Not as step closer." said the man before him. "Woah, touchy touchy." said Dante scoffingly, "this is what I get for trying to help out."

The maned turned around after slashing the last demon as black oil like blood burst from the body behind him. "Well thanks but no thanks, buddy. But I can hold my own on a fight." the man holstered his twin guns behind his coat. "Speaking of which you seem pretty armed yourself." The man looked at Dante, sword, guns, and all. "Trying to copy me? They're pretty big shoes to fill." The punk smirked and crossed his arms mildly amused at their similar attire. He donned a long black and red coat, a white tank top, black jeans, combat boots, and most importantly same type of weapons on their person ad Dante. "I wouldn't go as far as copy," said Dante pulling out Rebellion. "Afterall THIS is what I'd call a sword. Not that metal pipe behind you." Dante jeered at the man's weapon. The man just laughed. "Oh nice. Big sword? What, compensating for something? Boyfriend not happy with what you got?" The man turned his head to the side and opened his mouth as he shook a fist in front of it. He was looking for a fight. For the second time in his life after meeting Jester was Dante at a loss for words. He nodded to himself taking in the insult and trying to keep cool. He turned around on the spot and suddenly a bullet went flying past the other man's head. "I hate it when someone else has a bigger mouth than I do." Dante had pulled out Ivory and shot at him. "Haha, oh so you're used to them big? I got one riiiight here for ya." The man pointed down at his pants.

**_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_**

Ivory fired four shots but missed their target. The man had jumped to the side and in a blue and white blur, reappeared closer and with a sword swinging down at Dante.

_**CLASH!**_

Two swords created sparks upon contact. Both looked at each other in the eye as their swords crossed. This reminded Dante all too much about his fight with Vergil except this was worse. This other guy liked to talk. Dante pushed the man backwards to gain some distance. He then remembered the mirror and tried to feel the presence of the doppleganger soul in chest. it wasn't there. Dante drew both guns and the other man drew his. He didn't really have to ask but just to make sure.. "Hey punk, what's your name?" The other man thought he might as well introduce himself after all that. He was strong enough to block his attack afterall. He looked at him in the eye and smiled, "My name is _Dante_."


End file.
